Forever Dancing
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: He lost a friend, then he lost his love. In the end, he lost his mind and all of his remaining friends and eventually his life...


_A/N: This is my second angst story that came from watching 'So You Think You Can Dance?' and I don't know how you'll all react to this one. So you better read and then let me know. 'Kay?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi stared at the white walls of his room, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. He was dressed in white scrubs, but was not a doctor. He was a patient. An asylum patient.

He hadn't been that way before. No, he had always been a happy little boy, playing with his Duel Monsters and friends. Saving the world with a smile and a lighter heart had always been the Yugi Moto that the world had seen so often surrounded by his many friends.

Not anymore.

Not since she had suddenly been taken from his life.

Yugi had been dating Carrie West for almost a year when Tea had died, and though he was sad for the loss of one of his best friends, he had to move on. He forced himself to move on like his friends did and tried to regain some since of stability in his life.

Then, he started seeing Tea everywhere. He would be walking down the street with Tristan, Joey, or Carrie and he would see the brunette walking towards him or across the street. He told no one of this, but she would always be where he was, never making eye contact with him.

At night, he began to hear her. She was laughing or giving a friendship speech she had given to him and the others before. He tried very hard to ignore her, to rid her from his dreams that were slowly becoming nightmares.

Then the unthinkable happened six months ago.

Carrie had gotten sick and had lost the battle for her life. Something in Yugi snapped when he saw her deathly white form in the metal casket at the viewing. He swore that he had seen her mouth open and heard one single word come out.

"_Yugi…"_

Yugi buried his face against his knees, trying to ignore the voice that was haunting him.

At the funeral for his girlfriend, he saw her watching her casket being lowered into the hole in the cold ground. Something in him wanted to tell the others that Carrie wasn't dead, that she was standing right across from them. He had not noticed how no one else seemed to see her or hear her laugh when she saw the minister and two others stumble over a grave stone, hidden by overgrown weeds.

Seeing her and Tea grew worse for Yugi as the weeks went by in their absence. They seemed to be taunting him. Often, Yugi found himself following them only to lose sight of them, calling for them only to be ignored and stared at by normal people. His dreams became nightmares, wrapped with visions of Tea and Carrie weaving in and out of them. Sleepless nights soon began to occur more and more often, becoming more and more evident to his friends who he had been trying to hide this all from.

"_Yugi…"_

Yugi tried to focus on the real voice. The very solid, but gentle voice of Alyssa, Carrie's cousin, and one of his close friends. Not the whispering voice of Carrie, who, as he tried to tell himself over and over again, was dead.

"Yugi, she's gone," Alyssa said, staring at him. "Carrie is gone, and so is Tea. I know you loved them, but you have to let go. It's not healthy what you're doing to yourself. You have to let them go…"

"I'm trying…."

"Yugi, Yami is growing worried over you. He really is, but he's been so busy covering for you that he couldn't come to you himself."

"Alyssa, I'm trying…They just won't leave me alone. I can see them everywhere and they're haunting my dreams…"

Alyssa had drawn back, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Yugi, do you know what you're sounding like?"

"Yes, but I swear they are haunting me…"

"Yugi, I can see ghosts, you know I've always been able to see them…There is nothing around you, no ghosts."

"But Carrie is right next to you, making that face that you hated so much…It's funny."

Alyssa did not share his laughter as she looked around her, trying to see what he saw. She saw nothing. "Yugi…It's in your head…I can't see anything..."

"Aly…I'm not crazy…"

"Yugi…for your sake…I hope you're not."

Yugi felt tears slide out from under his lashes at the memory of his friend leaving him like that. He wanted so badly to hate her. He wanted to blame her for making him come to this insane asylum that he thought he didn't belong in.

He felt like she had seen something. Something had changed in her eye when she looked at him after scanning the room. He was sure of that, but people thought he was paranoid now. They would never believe that Alyssa Pegasus, niece of Maximillion Pegasus, would ever see ghosts and be as crazy as he was. No, not Alyssa.

She had to be the reason he was there. She was the only one who he had told about seeing Carrie and Tea. She had been the only one to voice any real concern.

Yugi knew something was wrong with his friends when he hung out with them after talking to Alyssa. They seemed to be watching him closely, checking out how he was. He had lost some weight and had become paler since he had started seeing Tea. Dark, purple bags that would never vanish were under his eyes, giving him a ghoulish appearance.

They didn't talk about Tea or Carrie anymore. That had always been a touchy subject since their deaths and they were trying to move on in life. Joey was working for Pegasus and dueling better than ever. Tristan was working on getting a college degree. And Yami had taken the place as the Duel King. Everyone was supposed to be happy.

Yugi saw how his friends feigned happy. He couldn't help but see the tiny pinpricks on Joey's arm, showing Joey had a dark side that he was not willing to reveal to anyone. The feigned smile on Tristan's face could not hide his anxiety over the number of tests he had to study and pass and the long hours he spent studying or working to pay for his continued education.

When Yugi looked at Yami, he saw the foundation of their friendship. Someone who was holding them all together and would continue to fight to keep this friendship together even when everyone else was ready to throw in the towel. He looked more and more like the person Yugi used to be and so wanted to be again, but he knew he couldn't.

He was starting to fade farther away from what he used to be. Fading, and his friends seemed to know that.

"_Yugi…"_

Yugi looked up and saw Carrie once more. This time, she was alone. He tried to tell himself that she was just a trick played on him by his mind. That she didn't exist anymore.

He couldn't understand why she seemed so real to him and not so to the others. It was almost like he could reach out and touch her…but no, he had to remember that she was not there. She was six feet underground like Tea in the cemetery with cold, rotting corpses.

"_Yugi…dance with me…"_

"No…" Yugi whispered, staring at her. "You're not real…"

"_Yugi…dance with me and remember…" _

"No…" Yugi repeated, not noticing how his resistance was growing weaker as he stood up.

"_Yugi…"_

"No…"

Yugi stared Carrie straight in the eye. She had never hit her growth spurt before she had died. She had not become as tall as she wanted, had not seen all that she wanted to see. She had not been asked the question he had wanted to ask.

"_Yugi…dance with me…"_

Yugi couldn't deny her pleading eyes and voice. He took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Slowly he started to dance with her, remembering everything that he had tried to push away because the memories seemed too painful at the time.

She seemed so real…he was touching her, holding her close to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. How could she be dead? The others must be the crazy ones for not seeing the truth.

"Yugi?" Alyssa asked, following a nurse into the room where she had condemned her friend to stay for the rest of his life.

There was Yugi, lying on the ground, staring at the door with glazed eyes. Staring straight at Alyssa and the nurse.

"We need help in here now!" the nurse called, hurrying over to Yugi. "We might be able to save him."

Alyssa just stared at Yugi, moving aside to let two men with a stretcher in. "Yugi…"

"I'm sorry, Miss," the nurse apologized after the men placed Yugi's body on the stretcher and covered him. "He's gone."

"He has been gone for awhile now…" a doctor said, standing in the doorway. "His outbursts were getting worse everyday…"

Alyssa watched the men take Yugi's lifeless body away. "I'm sorry, Yugi…" she whispered, turning to go.

"_Alyssa…"_

Alyssa turned and saw Yugi and Carrie dancing as the door closed. Both seemed to be looking right at her…

"_Alyssa…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: All right, this is a weird story. I know. I should never watch that dance show so I don't create more stories that are as weird as this. But I can't help myself! Angst is something new in the mass of happy ending stories that flood through this site constantly! I hope you can deal with that and if you want me to write another story that's all angst-y like this, let me know. Also let me know if you hate this and/or think that I should belong in a loony bin instead of Yugi. I love flames! _

_~ Scarlet_


End file.
